Androgena Fluid
by Tavalya Ra
Summary: Draco Malfoy, already a Death Eater, seeks Professor Snape's aid when a plot against Harry Potter goes horribly awry.


Androgena Fluid  
by Tavalya Ra  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Rowling is a goddess; may she have mercy on my soul for writing this.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Like "Chessboard," this story was written at 12:40 AM. It is also written in the same style as "Chessboard," however it is less disturbing, or- at least- disturbing in a very different way. (I am afraid of what I write after midnight.) I would *love* to know Lucius's reaction to this!  
  
While the concept of Androgena Fluid certainly is not unique, the name is and I claim it. Steal it and I will cast the Imperius Curse upon Voldemort, feed him a pound of Pixi Stixs, and sic him on you. Enough said.  
  
If anyone wishes to archive this story on his or her site, please contact me at clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com. Comments and criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.  
  
Fanfiction.net does not seem to appreciate italics. Thus asterisks are used to indicate words that should be italicized.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think we had better go over this again."  
  
"Alright, Professor Snape."  
  
"Under Voldemort's orders, you took Potter aside on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You slipped the Androgena Fluid into his drink..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And just how in the seven hells did you end up drinking it *yourself*, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I... uh... I poured us both some cider as a goodwill gesture. He didn't really trust me, but-"  
  
"But you were counting on typical Gryffindor stupidity."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Completely forgetting Potter's excellent track record with both fate and luck."  
  
"Err..."  
  
"And he switched your goblet for his."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If this were a school matter, I would take points away from Slytherin. But, continue."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you know, Professor, the immediate effects of Androgena Fluid are very painful-"  
  
"I would never drink Androgena Fluid, Mr. Malfoy, so, no, I am not personally aquatinted with the effects."  
  
"Err..."  
  
"I assume you began convulsing on the floor."  
  
"Err..."  
  
"And I assume Potter was alarmed."  
  
"Err... yeah."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Um... yes, I mean."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Potter thought I was poisoned. He started acting noble and demanded I tell him the antidote. When I refused, he searched my pockets and found the second potion."  
  
"The aphrodisiac."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Potter thought it was the antidote and was going to force me to drink it, so I tried to snatch it from him and... um... the flask broke. It spilled."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On both of us."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, that potion was a *very* strong aphrodisiac."  
  
"I'm afraid I know that, sir."  
  
"What was Potter's reaction?"  
  
"He didn't have one."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I obviated his memory. He doesn't remember me giving him the cider, or... what happened after."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am quite thankful the Dark Lord never told me what these potions were intend for when he ordered me to brew them. I am afraid you must inform Potter that you had intercourse with him."  
  
"*What*?! Professor?! Can't you just give me another dose of Androgena Fluid and change me back? Why does Potter have to know-"  
  
"Voldemort's desire by this mission was to put Potter in a very compromising position, was it not?"  
  
"Well, obviously, yes."  
  
"Exactly that has been achieved, although not in the manner which either the Dark Lord or yourself originally intended."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean, Draco, is that the test results are positive."  
  
"Oh, *shit*."  
  
"'Shit' is hardly strong enough to describe your predicament, Mister- I should say *Miss* Malfoy. I can't give you another dose of the gender-change potion. You're pregnant." 


End file.
